Wizards Don't Get Mad, They Get Even
by Diabloca76
Summary: TRADUCTION de Hp Slash Luv. Harry trouve son amant avec un autre. Il décide de se venger avec l'aide de Lucius Malfoy; slash, LM/HP, SS/DM, SS/HP


C'est ma toute première traduction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. L'auteur original de cette fanfiction que j'aime beaucoup est **HP Slash Luv **qui m'a donné l'autorisation. Malheureusement, j'ai du faire quelques changements légers car la traduction était assez difficile. Il doit y avoir des fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxes mais je n'ai pas de bêta donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît.

**Auteur original** : Hp Slash Luv

**Traductrice **: Diabloca76

**Disclamer **: Rien est à moi (malheureusement, sniff !)

**Titre **: J'ai gardé l'original

**Ratio **: M car il y a des Slashs et relation homosexuel donc les homophobes s'abstenir.

**Résumé** : Harry trouve son amant avec un autre. Il décide de se venger avec l'aide de Lucius Malfoy; slash, LM / HP, SS / DM, SS / HP

**Wizards Don't Get Mad, They Get Even**

« Terminé », soupire Harry avec un sourire. Il se tourne vers son sauveteur. « Je te remercie tellement Rémy. Je n'aurai pas pu finir les préparatifs pour notre premier anniversaire sans toi. »

« Je suis content d'avoir pu être utile. » Rémus sourit chaleureusement. Il regarde sa montre de style moldu. « Je devrai mieux y aller. Severus devrait être ici dans quelques minutes. »

Harry remercie Rémus avec un câlin avant que le loup-garou parte. Il sait que l'homme plus âgé doit rencontrer son jeune amant Bill Weasley, et il ne veut pas être la raison de sont retard, même si le visage rouge est très compréhensif.

_**HPLMHPLMHPLM **_

Harry s'assoie sur le sofa, faisant de son mieux pour paraître séduisant. Quelques minutes passent et il n'y a toujours pas de Severus. Harry ne s'inquiéte pas. Il n'a jamais dit à quelle heure Severus doit être à la maison. Severus rentre en général autour de la même heure chaque jour. Harry reste comme il est. Les minutes passent et il n'y a toujours pas de Maître des potions. Harry commençe à s'inquiéter en se demandant si quelque chose de grave est arrivé à son amant. Il décide de rechercher l'homme cynique.

Quand Harry quitte l'Impasse du Tisseur, il pense à propos du passé. Après que Voldemort a tué Sirius dans sa cinquième année, Harry a été en colère et puis la Prophétie lui a annonçé qu'il devait tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ensuite, Dumbledore lui a parlé des horcruxes. Il les a détruit méthodiquement, de sorte que Voldy ne pouvait pas revenir. Après l'avoir tuer, c'était officiellement terminé, il est entré dans une profonde dépression, en se reprochant de la mort prématurée de son bien-aimé parrain. C'était à se moment qu'il s'est rapproché de Rémus, le loup-garou est devenu une figure paternel qu'Harry n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir. Harry a cru que Rémus et Tonks finiraient ensemble mais se fût une surprise quand Rémus est sorti avec Bill Weasley. Bill a eu la lycanthropie partielle à partir du moment où il a protégé Harry de Fenir Greyback, ainsi ils s'intègraient bien ensemble. Severus et Harry ont tenté de devenir amis afin qu'ils puissent travailler ensemble pour détruire les horcruxes. Du côté de Harry, ses sentiments envers l'homme ont changé. Rémus l'a convaincu d'être honnête et de dire à Severus comment il se sentait. Il a fallu qu'il harcèle et ennuie l'homme plus âgé, mais il a réussi et ils sont ensemble depuis un an. Maintenant Harry essaye de trouver l'homme grognon pour célébrer leur première année.

Harry se souvient que Severus lui a dit qu'il doit faire quelque chose avec Draco. L'aristocrate blond est un apprenti sous la tutelle de Severus. Harry ne l'aime toujours pas mais à cause de son amour, il est civile... même si Draco ne retourne pas la même politesse. Le brun transplane juste devant le loft de Draco. Le manoir est toujours à son père jusqu'à qu'il est prêt à y renoncer.

Il frappe, mais personne ne répond. Il tente la clenche et la porte s'ouvre. Harry se rend compte que si ils sont dans le laboratoire de potion, il est très difficile d'entendre les coups à la porte. Il est venu ici une fois auparavant et ne se souvient pas où se situe le laboratoire. Il fait son chemin à travers du loft étonnamment modeste. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous pouvez attendre d'un Malfoy. Il arrive finalement dans une salle où il entend du mouvement, mais il ne pense pas que c'était là où se trouver le laboratoire. Il n'y a pas eu de réponse quand il frappe, ainsi il ouvre avec précaution la porte. Ce qu'il voit, lui mit les larmes aux yeux.

Draco Malfoy et son Sev, SON Sev, sont dans une étreinte où leurs langues sont entrain de faire un duel acharné et leurs mains se caressent langoureusement. Sa magie commence à crépiter autour de lui, qui alerte les occupants du lit. Severus s'élançe aussitôt du lit loin du blond pompeux.

Personne ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que Draco est l'audace de laisser sortir un petit rire. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Potty ? Es-tu contrarié au sujet de ton petit ami qui me baise et qui en jouit ? Je me suis promis à moi-même que je l'aurai et je l'ai fait. »

Harry agit comme si il n'a même pas parlé et se déplaçe silencieusement vers le Maître des potions. « Pourquoi ? Le jour de notre anniversaire ? »

Draco est le seul à répondre, comme si il était celui à qui Harry s'adressait. « En fait, tu penses que c'était la première fois ? Tu es vraiment naïf Potty. »

Encore une fois, Harry ne voit que le Maître des potions, qui, heureusement, montre de la culpabilité. « Donc, ce n'est pas la première fois. » Ce n'était pas une question. Draco allait répliquer mais à la place il y a eu un sort de silence sans baguette effectuer par le Sauveur du monde des sorciers. « Severus, tu vas m'écouter et rester calme. Tu te rends compte de combien d'hommes qui viennent vers moi et me disent que je peux avoir mieux qu'un grincheux, qu'un connard graisseux dont le travail est plus important pour lui que je le suis ? Des hommes très attrayants où j'ai pu être tenté plusieurs fois. Mais je n'ai jamais été avec eux à la fin... parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Et tu gâches tout cela pour une baise rapide avec un voyou arrogant qui vit toujours dans le passé de Poudlard, quelqu'un qui a probablement baiser d'autres hommes pendant que toi tu te le faisait, quelqu'un qui l'a fait juste pour me faire du mal, et quelqu'un qui ne peut jamais t'aimer comme je t'aime. » Harry a conservé son sang-froid tout au long de son discours, mais les larmes ont commencé à s'accumuler derrière ses paupières closes. « C'est fini. Ne me contacte pas. Je t'enverrai Dobby pour chercher mes affaires. » Harry se tourne sur ses talons, sans prendre la peine d'enlever le sort de silence sur Draco.

_**HPLMHPLMHPLM**_

Harry sent son sang bouillir et ne sait pas où aller. Il a peur de transplaner sans désigné une destination précise dans son esprit. Il est tenté d'aller chez Rémus pour avoir du réconfort mais même si il connait bien Bill et Rémus, il ne veux pas les déranger ou de ruiner leur rendez-vous.

A ce moment là, son estomac se manifeste. Il pense au gaspillage du dîner d'anniversaire et transplane aux Trois Balais pour manger un morceau.

Bien qu'il a faim, il peut à peine supporter le repas qu'il a commandé. Il se sent plutôt nauséeux . Tant que ses larmes recommencent à se rassembler, de nouveau il pense à Rémus, son père adoptif/parrain. Il sait que Rémus lui dirai qu'il ne le gêne pas même si il est en rendez-vous. Il serait probablement même en colère si Harry ne venait pas vers lui pour épancher sa souffrance. Grâce à la volonté de trouver l'homme plus âgé, il se leve pour partir quand du coin de son œil, il voit un homme blond avec une tenue impeccable. C'était Lucius Malfoy Comme Draco, Lucius est un aristocrate arrogant. Contrairement à Draco, Lucius n'est pas un connard ennuyeux qui vit dans le passé et ne garde aucune rancune de la cour d'école, du moins pas autant que Harry peut le dire.

Une brillante idée vient à Harry et il sait qu'il peut se venger. Non seulement Lucius estt le père de Draco, mais il est aussi le meilleur ami de Severus. Bien qu'Harry n'est pas du tout attiré par Draco, il sait qu'il n'a aucun problème envers Lucius. Le patriarche Malfoy est bâti d'une musculature qui sait être dure si elle estt pressée sur un corps souple comme le sien. Ses long cheveux cheveux blond sont doux, ses yeux gris sont froid et sans la moindre émotion. Tous cette ensemble fait frémir Harry de joie.

Harry n'exagérait pas lorsqu'il a dit à Severus, qu'il y avait des hommes qui l'abordaient de façon constante. Lucius était un de ces hommes. Il n'a jamais réellement approché Harry, par respect pour son amitié avec Severus, mais Harry a surpris l'autre homme le regardait avec appréciation à plusieurs reprises, aussi, Harry a vu Lucius ajuster ses pantalons plus d'une fois.

Harry ne veut pas utiliser l'homme pour se venger, comme Draco a utilisé Severus. Il ne veut pas s'abaisser au niveau du jeune homme et blesser Lucius. Heureusement, le brun connait Lucius pour être réputé pour les coups d'un soir avec des jeunes hommes, ainsi il peut faire à l'homme sa demande, c'est tout ce qu'il veut. Il mérite certainement un peu de plaisir après sa rupture aussi abrupte.

Grâce à son esprit composé, le sauveur flâne vers l'endroit où Lucius s'est assis pour son repas. Les sourcils de Lucius se leve en voyant de qui il s'agit.

« Bonjour Lucius. »

« Harry. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Je vais faire court. Je peux essayer de paraître sexy et séduisant, mais je ne veux pas, pour deux raisons. Premièrement, je ne sais pas comment faire. Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas de temps ou de patience. Je veux une nuit d'amusement et de plaisir avec toi. Juste une nuit, où je peux oublier tous mes soucis et mes ennuis. »

La lèvre de Lucius tremble. « Qu'en est-il de mon cher ami Severus ? »

Harry n'est pas capable de cacher son air renfrogné. « Les traîtres n'ont rien à dire dans la vie sexuelle de leurs ex-amant. »

« Qui ? »

Harry n'a pas eu besoin de demander ce qu'il voulait dire. « Draco. »

Les yeux de Lucius se rétréci. « Est-ce la seule raison pour laquelle tu te rapproches de moi ? Parce que c'est mon fils ? »

« Lucius » dit Harry d'une voix traînante. « Je t'ai vu me regarder. Je sais que tu es intéressé. Je suis attiré par toi, mais je maintiens la fidélité en haut de ma liste de morale. Maintenant que je ne suis plus attaché. Nous pouvons à la fois obtenir notre mutuelle d'attraction sans risque, sans aucune condition et je peux obtenir la vengeance à la fois sur Draco et Severus. Où est le mal ? »

Lucius sourit. « Tu es très méchant. j'aime ça. » Harry sourit et Lucius poursuit. « Allons-y. » La blond n'a pas eu la chance de commander son repas, ils arrivent tout de suite, dans les étages du Manoir Malfoy, plus précisément, directement dans l'étude de Lucius. Lucius, étant le seul à avoir la capacité de transplaner dans le manoir, saisit Harry par le côté et transplane une nouvelle fois mais dans une chambre qui détient un lit luxueux avec des draps de satin.

La bouche de Lucius se relie à celle d'Harry dans la passion, les langues se battent dans un ballet sensuel où Lucius domine amplement. Lucius brise le contact suffisamment longtemps pour attraper sa baguette et fait disparaître tous leurs vêtements, à l'exception du boxer de Harry. Harry glousse. « Je n'ai pas réalisé que tu souhaites commander. »

Lucius sourit. « Un accès plus facile. » Lucius tire Harry et encore, leurs lèvres se relient.

Les mains de Harry dansent sur le dos de Lucius et gémit à la sensation des muscles fermes puis Lucius lui enfonçe son aine contre la verge encore couvert de Harry.

Ils se retrouvent sur le lit, le corps de Lucius au dessus d'Harry. Les yeux gris acier sont voilé par le désir, le blond prodigue des petites morsures ainsi que des baisers sur le cou exposé d'Harry tout en appréciant les petits miaulements de celui-ci.

Lucius remonte doucement ses lèvres pour retrouver encore une fois la bouche de son amant, les mains de Harry parcourent le torse et le ventre de Lucius, avant de trouver leur prix. Saisissant la verge du blond, Harry masturbe fermement, en lui donnant des mouvements longs et réguliers. Lucius siffle de plaisir. La bouche de Lucius descend doucement pour enfin accorder une attention particulière aux deux mamelons avant de continuer sa progression. Harry arrête le traitement pour saisir les cheveux du blond. Arriver au nombril, la langue de Lucius mime l'acte sexuel. Enfin le boxer atteint, et rapidement, il disparu. Lucius avale la verge engorgée de sang d'Harry entièrement, ce qui provoque à Harry un cri de surprise. Lucius a vraiment une bouche talentueuse. Il léche et grignote à des endroits particulier, amenant rapidement Harry à un orgasme. Mais Lucius ralentit de sorte qu'il ne peut pas réellement l'atteindre, cette conduite rend Harry complètement fou.

Harry en a assez des préliminaires. Il se redresse et il le renverse de sorte que Lucius soit sur le dos. « Lubrifiant ? » Le blond amusé indique l'emplacement. Il l'attrape et Harry ouvre rapidement le bouchon. Assis au pied du lit, bien conscient de son auditoire, il s'allonge et se pénétre d'un doigt lubrifier dans son anus puis un second. Il gémit lorsqu'il frappe sa propre prostate avec ses doigts agiles. De ses yeux mi-clos, il voit Lucius lécher quelques goûtes de sperme de son sexe. Il ne peut plus attendre pour qu'il soit en lui. Quand il juge qu'il est assez préparé, il applique le reste de lubrifiant sur l'érection impressionnante de son amant. Lucius est encore sur le dos, Harry a califourchon, descendit doucement sur le sexe érigé. Lucius laisse échapper un gémissement en sentant l'étroitesse et la chaleur de Harry. Donnant un coup de main à Harry, Lucius aide le jeune homme dans les va-et-viens d'un rythme effréné. À chaque fois, le sexe de Lucius frappe contre la prostate très sensible de son amant en lui envoyant une multitude de sensations dans tout le corps. Harry continue de lui-même les va-et-viens pendant que Lucius masturbe le jeune homme au même rythme de celui-ci. Après quelques minutes de se traitement, Harry jouit sur le ventre de son amant suivi de près de Lucius qui rempli l'antre du brun de sa semence.

Harry se souleve puis s'allonge près de Lucius en déposant sa tête sur le torse musclé de celui-ci et Lucius l'enveloppe solidement de ses bras. Il a aimé Severus mais c'était l'un des meilleurs orgasmes qu'il a depuis longtemps. Avant qu'il comprenne, il dérive dans le sommeil, s'en même se tracasser de se nettoyer.

_**HPLMHPLMHPLM **_

Harry se réveille en regardant le soleil par la fenêtre. Il sent ses muscles endoloris et sourit au souvenir agréable de la nuit passée. Il se sent vraiment rassasier. Il se forçe de se mettre en position assise et réalise que Lucius n'est pas là.

Harry ne sait pas pourquoi il est surpris. Il sait que c'était strictement pour une nuit et il ne pas s'attendre à être câliné, mais il sent encore un petit pincement dans son cœur. Une porte sur le côté est ouverte et il entre pour voir Lucius vêtu seulement d'une serviette car bien évidement, il sortait de la douche. Il sourit en voyant Harry réveillé. Alors qu'il atteint le lit, il saisit les cheveux désordonnés de Harry et ils partagent un profond baiser. Harry se serre plus près et finit par tomber dans le lit par un excès de zèle du blond. La serviette rapidement disparu et leurs passions reviennent.

Harry sourit. « Tu vas nous salir à nouveau Lucius. »

« Oh vraiment. »

Les mains balayent les tétons et leurs sexes s'agrandissent. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et les deux se retourne pour voir deux visages choqués dont un s'est rapidement transformé en colère. « PÈRE ! POTTER ! Que diable se passe t-il ? »

Severus reste silencieux.

_**HPLMHPLMHPLM **_

Draco allait et venait tandis que Severus était assis tranquillement dans la bibliothèque. Les deux hommes lèvent les yeux quand les deux autres entrent dans la pièce. Draco grogne quand Harry choisi de s'asseoir très près de Lucius.

Lucius sourit. « Draco, ce vilain coup d'œil ne convient pas à un Malfoy »

Draco ricane tout simplement. « Je voudrais savoir se qu'il s'est passé hier soir ! »

Le sourire de Harry est magnifique, même si il est un peu moqueur. « Je n'ai plus d'amant grâce à toi. Tout le monde sait que ton père prend les jeunes hommes dans son lit. Je voulais avoir une nuit de plaisir sans aucune condition, et Lucius a pris mon offre. »

« J'ai cru que vous aviez plus de goût père. » dédaigne Draco, en essayant de faire du mal à Harry.

« J'en ai. Il est très beau, étaler sous moi, priant pour le plaisir. Je désirai le goûté pendant un certain temps. L'offre qu'Harry m'a fait, était trop belle pour y résister. »

Harry jéte un sourire amer à Severus. « Je ne regrette pas la nuit dernière. » Il sourit doucement à Lucius. « Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je pense que je devrai trouver Rémus. » Leurs lèvres se touchent fugitivement, et le visage de Draco se mit à rougir d'un rouge vif de colère encore fois.

« Si tu désires une reprise de la nuit dernière, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un hibou. » Lucius sourit.

« Je pourrai prendre cette offre au mot. »

Harry s'en va, en ignorant les crachotements indignés de Draco. Il ne peu pas ignorer la main qui a vite pris son bras. Les yeux tout à coup glaciales, Harry regarde Severus. « Nous avons besoin de parler. »

«Je ne pense pas que nous avons quelque chose à parler. »

«S'il te plaît ? »

Seulement parce que Harry n'a jamais entendu supplier Severus pour rien, il accepte à contrecœur. « Rencontre moi demain pour le déjeuner chez Rémus. Je vais m'assurer qu'il soit parti afin que tu ne finis pas morts. »

« Je le mérite. Quoi qu'il en soit, je serai là. » Harry se détourne sans un mot.

_**HPLMHPLMHPLM **_

Bill es là quand Harry parle à Rémus comment il a trouvé Severus et Draco. Il a fallu les deux hommes pour retenir Rémus d'y aller et de tuer Severus. Le loup à l'intérieur de Rémus est en colère et il veut punir la personne qui a osé faire du mal à son louveteau mais le côté humain a finalement emporté et il se calme.

Depuis que Rémus n'est pas autorisé à tuer quelqu'un qui veut vraiment tuer, il fait la meilleure chose. Il prit le jeune homme, qu'il considére comme son fils, dans ses bras et il le serre tout simplement, en projetant un grand réconfort.

Harry accepte avidement l'étreinte et permit à ses larmes qu'il n'a pas montré à Lucius ou à Severus de tomber. Elles coulent sur le visage humide du jeune homme puis les sanglots déchirants sont venus . Pendant ce temps, Rémus frotte le dos tout en le tenant d'une main de fer, en chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes.

Quand Harry a pu enfin se calmer, il a eu le hoquet. Entre deux hoquets, Harry a réussi à dire: « Pour me sentir - hic - mieux, j'ai fait - hic - quelque chose - hic - auxquelles tu pourras être déçu – hic. »

Harry regarde dans les yeux d'ambre de Rémus avec une expression implorante et le cœur du loup-garou se brise. « Louveteau, je te le promets. Peu importe ce que tu as fait, je t'aimerai toujours. Tu peux tout me dire. »

Harry tourne la tête pour que son oreille se presse contre la poitrine de Rémus et il peut entendre le battement régulier de son cœur. Prenant une grande respiration, Harry laisse échapper: « J'ai couché avec Lucius Malfoy la nuit dernière. »

Les yeux de Rémus et de Bill s'élargissent. Ils étaient choqués puis Bill trouvait ça peu étonnant. Harry prit leur silence pour de la colère et du dégoût, il essaye de se lever mais il n'a pas eu l'autorisation.

« Louveteau, tu ne vas nulle part. » Déclare Rémus d'un ton ferme.

« Je sais que tu me détestes. »

Bill les rejoint « Harry, il ne te déteste pas. Aucun de nous ne te hait. Nous sommes juste surpris. Tu n'as jamais fait ce genre de vengeance avant. Je suis surtout un peu impressionné. »

Rémus ricane tristement à la dernière phrase de son amant. « Je suis aussi quelque peu impressionné. En couchant avec Lucius, tu as blessé à la fois Draco et Severus. » Rémus fait une pause, avant de reprendre. « Je m'inquiète pour toi . Je sais pertinemment que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de sexe. En fait, non seulement tu t'y opposes, mais tu en es dégoûté. Lorsque tu es allé voir Lucius, tu es sûr que ce n'était pas pour autre chose ? »

Harry ne veux pas reconnaître que çà puisse être vrai, alors il nie avec véhémence. « Bien sûr que non ! Pas question ! Non jamais ! Lucius est peut être magnifique, plein d'esprit, intelligent et un merveilleux amant mais c'est tout ce qu'il est. C'était jadis et çà ne se reproduira jamais. »

Bill ricane et Rémus semble avoir des difficultés pour ne pas rire, mais il ne peut plus s'en empêcher à la fin. « Donc, il est magnifique, plein d'esprit, intelligent et un amant habile, mais tu n'es pas intéressé ? »

Harry roule des yeux. « Il est de ton âge et tu es comme mon père. C'est mal à bien des niveaux. Non seulement cela, mais il n'est pas intéressé par une relation sérieuse. »

Bill braque ses yeux sur son amant. « Donc, tu y as déjà pensé ? »

« Bien sûr mais je veux un petit ami qui veut être avec moi et je ne pense pas que Lucius peut être ce que je souhaite. »

« Tu ne sauras jamais. »

« J'en suis sûr Rémy. »

_**HPLMHPLMHPLM **_

Cela a demandé beaucoup pour le convaincre et avec un peu de persuasion de la part de Bill, ils ont réussi à éloigner Rémus de la maison. À moins que Severus lui dise quelque chose de réellement acerbe, il ne devait pas revenir.

Il y eut un silence gênant lorsque Severus arriva. Harry ne pas fait de civilité et admit à peine la présence de son ex-amant.

Seulement quand il sent qu'il était entrain d'étouffé par le silence pesant, Severus tente de faire la conversation. « Comment Lupin a pris les nouvelles ? »

Le regard normalement chaleureux et accueillant de Harry est devenu glacial. « Disons-le de cette façon. Tu devrais peut-être l'éviter pendant quelque temps. »

Severus de manière audible déglutit, sachant le dangerosité que peut être un loup-garou quand leur louveteau est blessé. « Je m'en souviendrai. »

Le silence étant revenu de nouveau. Harry se leve en colère et se mit à marcher. « Tu es celui qui voulais me parler, alors parle ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps Bill peut garder Rémus à l'écart. »

Severus sait que cela ne va pas être facile. « Quand tu as commencé à flirter avec moi, il y avait une raison pour laquelle je ne t'avais jamais répondu. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ton âge ou le fait que tu étais à Gryffondor. La vérité était que j'étais déjà en amoureux. »

Harry se laisse tomber sur le siège. « De Draco ? »

« Oui, puisque nous sommes similaire dans la personnalité et l'intelligence, j'avais l'espoir qu'il retourne mes sentiments. Il est devenu évident pour moi qu'il ne soit jamais amoureux de moi . C'est alors que j'ai commencé à remarquer tes flirts. Alors si je sortais avec toi, je pensais que Draco pourrait être jaloux, vu qu'il essayait toujours de te surpasser. J'ai réalisé que outre sa colère que je m'attendais, il n'était pas jaloux. Donc j'ai décidé que si je ne pouvais pas avoir Draco, alors tu n'étais pas un mauvais lot de consolation ..., pour ainsi dire. »

« Prix de consolation ! » Harry déchaîne sa fureur, tout d'un coup. Aussi rapidement qu'elle est venu, la colère disparu. Elle est remplacé par une profonde tristesse qui fait mal au cœur à Severus. « Tu est entrain de me dire que tu ne m'as jamais aimé ... que chaque fois que tu me disais « je t'aime », c'était qu'un mensonge ? »

Le cœur de Severus se brise lorsqu'il aperçut ses larmes. « Harry, je sais que je ne pourrai jamais t'aimer de la même manière, mais je l'ai fait... non, je me soucie de toi. Je sais que j'ai eu tort, mais je n'ai pas envie de vivre le reste de ma vie seul. »

Harry secoue la tête. « Non, tu ne te soucies pas de moi. Si tu avais pris soin de moi, même un tout petit peu, tu aurais été honnête. Tu ne m'aurais pas dit : « Je t'aime ». Si tu m'avais dit la vérité au lieu d'aller derrière mon dos avec Draco, j'aurais pu être en mesure de te pardonner de m'avoir menti, en premier lieu, et de te pardonner suffisamment pour au moins être amis. Mais je ne suis même pas certain que nous puissons être autre chose que des connaissances. »

Severus hoche la tête. Il s'était attendu à cela. « Si cela signifie quelque chose pour toi, j'ai espéré que mes actions ne ternissent pas notre amitié ... et je le regretterai à jamais. » Severus se leve en silence. Quand il atteint la cheminée, il se retourne. Severus tressaillit à la vue des yeux blessés devant lui. « Je ne suis pas certain que cela t'intéresse, mais après ton départ, hier, Lucius semblait véritablement heureux. La seule fois où je l'ai vu aussi heureux, c'était le jour de la naissance de Draco. Si tous les deux, vous formiez un couple, je serais heureux pour vous deux. Vous méritez de trouver le véritable amour. Je suis désolé, je ne pourrais jamais te le donner. » Après ses derniers mots d'adieu, Severus prend la cheminette en laissant derrière lui un Harry très surpris.

_**HPLMHPLMHPLM**_

Quelques semaines se sont écoulées. Les paroles de Severus font écho en permanence dans son esprit. Il essaye d'oublier Lucius et sa bouche experte ainsi que ses mains baladeuses mais rien n'a pu aidé car à chaque fois qu'il se réveille, ses draps sont collants. C'était comme si il était de nouveau un adolescent en rûte.

Harry s'est installé dans le chalet de Rémus et Bill avec leurs encouragements. Severus lui a dit qu'il peut garder et rester dans leur ancienne petite maison, mais Harry n'était pas capable de vivre là-bas avec tous ces souvenirs, sachant maintenant qu'ils se composaient uniquement de mensonges.

Bill et Harry sont au Chaudron Baveur pour pouvoir se sustenter. Harry a toujours bien aimé Bill, mais il a appris à mieux le connaître depuis qu'il fréquente Rémus. Maintenant qu'il vit avec eux, la connaissance s'est élargi. Il le considére maintenant comme son grand frère.

Harry assis en face de Bill, qui commençait à rire. Le sauveur regarde la tête étrangement rouge de celui-ci. Quand des mains se déplacent légèrement de haut en bas sur ses bras, en envoyant des frissons délicieux le long de son dos et il se retourne pour se trouver face à des yeux gris acier, le comportement bizarre de Bill apparu clairement. Son souffle reste bloquer tout en regardant le beau blond. Au coin de son œil, il voit Bill quitter la table. « Traître » murmure Harry.

Bill aurait pu ne pas l'entendre mais à en juger du rire de Lucius cela n'était pas possible. La voix grave de Lucius demande l'attention de Harry. « J'espérai te voir plus tôt. Je voulais vraiment te goûter une nouvelle fois ton corps si délicieux et je pensais que tu viennes de toi-même. Je suis très déçu car j'ai eu tort dans mon hypothèse. »

Harry hausse les sourcils, lui donnant un regard incrédule. « Oh, vraiment ? Les journaux ont pourtant écrit au sujet de tes fameuses escapades, je te cite, de ne jamais baiser quelqu'un plus d'une fois. »

« C'est parce que personne n'a jamais gagné rien de plus qu'un intérêt passager. Tu dois te sentir honoré. »

« Ne sois pas si imbu de toi-même Lucius. Ce n'est pas très seyant. »

« J'ai quelques nouvelles qui peut t'intéresser, Severus est venu pour Draco, pensant qu'ils étaient désormais ensemble mais mon fils, très prochainement déshéritait, a froidement refusé, disant qu'il couchait uniquement qu'avec un tel homme monstrueux pour blesser Potty. Severus n'avait plus aucune utilité pour lui. »

Au fond, Harry savait que cela devait arriver. Draco n'avait pas la capacité d'aimer personne d'autre que lui-même. Il savait que Severus aller être blessé par cet enfant gâté. Malgré tout ce qu'a pu faire Severus, il se sentit mal pour l'homme plus âgé. Il aurait pu continuer de mentir et de le trahir dans son dos comme il le faisait mais honnêtement, Harry était sûr que Severus n'avait aucune intention malveillante envers lui. À un certain niveau, Harry croyait Severus quand le Maître des potions lui disait qu'il se souciait de lui. Il avait peur de vieillir seul donc il n'avait pas utilisé le bon jugement. « Comment il va ? »

Lucius n'a pas eu besoin de demander de qui il parlait. « Le cœur brisé, mais d'une façon c'est juste un retour des choses, compte tenu de ce qu'il t'a fait. »

Les yeux de Harry clignotent. « Ne jamais dire ça. Je ne lui souhaiterai jamais d'être blesser de cette façon car je connais trop bien ce que l'on ressent. »

Lucius léve sa main pour se défendre. « Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça de cette façon. Je déteste le fait que mon meilleur ami, mon frère même si ce n'est pas de sang, soit utiliser de cette façon mais je pense qu'il le mérite bien. Cela ne signifie pas que je ne le réconforterai pas et ne l'aiderai pas à traverser cette épreuve. Maintenant, il va réfléchir à deux fois avant d'utiliser quelqu'un d'autre d'une façon similaire. »

« Je pense qu'il a du y penser à deux fois avant que Draco se détourne de lui. Il était déjà rempli de culpabilité pour m'avoir blesser. Au fond, il est un brave homme qui a commis plusieurs erreurs. J'espère que je vais finalement être en mesure de lui pardonner. » Quelque chose brille dans les yeux de Lucius qui semble étrangement proche à la jalousie. La remarque de Severus lui vient à l'esprit, Lucius était heureux après leur rencontre et il décide de tester la théorie. Il continue tout en maintenant ses yeux sur le blond. « Je doute que je puisses à nouveau être intime avec cet homme, mais je peux toujours utiliser un autre ami, compte tenu que j'en ai perdu quelques-uns quand ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec mon choix d'amant. » Harry voit la posture de Lucius se détendre un peu lorsqu'il a mentionné de ne jamais avoir des relations intimes avec Severus. Il semble soulager en le sachant.

Maintenant Harry est sûr que Lucius est intéressé ou du moins assez pour coucher avec lui de nouveau. Se peut-il que Lucius veux plus, voir une véritable relation amoureuse, quoique ? Il a été coincer dans un mariage sans amour pendant des années, il est logique à Harry qu'il ne veut pas s'établir et devoir coucher avec une seule personne. Il a énormément de temps à rattraper. En même temps, Harry ne sait pas si il peut être heureux dans une relation libre. Ayant grandi sans amour, il a rêvé d'avoir une grande famille. Il y avait Rémus et Bill, il les aimait chèrement, mais il a toujours imaginé de se marier mais quand il a découvert qu'il était gay, il abandonna . Il voulait avoir des enfants et il n'était pas certain que Lucius soit capable de lui offrir cela. Peu importe la façon dont il est attiré par l'homme, il n'est pas sûr qu'il peut renoncer à tout ce qu'il n'a jamais eu. En même temps, il n'est pas sûr qu'il est prêt pour une nouvelle relation de sitôt. Après tout, il a aimé Severus pendant des années. « Lucius... Je pense que nous avons besoin de parler. »

L'aristocrate sait ce dont Harry pense. « Que dirais-tu de ce soir ? »

Harry était silencieux quant Bill revint à la table, mais Lucius vit le clin d'œil.

_**HPLMHPLMHPLM**_

Harry se redresse sur son siège, les bras croisés et les doigts tapotant son bras, seule indication de sa nervosité. Au lieu de s'asseoir en face de lui comme il le pensait au début, Lucius s'assoie juste à côté de lui, non pas par hasard, en mettant son bras autour de lui. Harry avale sa salive et lutte contre l'envie de se pencher pour le touché. Lucius sait ce qu'il fait. « Pourquoi te bats-tu par l'attraction que nous sentons tous deux ? C'est tellement plus facile de simplement céder ? »

Harry pivote son corps afin qu'il puisse s'asseoir de côté sur le canapé. « Je ne suis pas sûr que je peux être heureux dans une relation libre, peu importe combien je peux le souhaiter. »

« Dis-tu que tu as déjà oublié Severus et d'être prêt pour une autre relation sérieuse si rapidement ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » crie Harry indigné. « J'ai aimé Severus avec tout mon cœur et son mensonge m'a dévasté. Je ne peux pas oublier si vite ! » Il termine par un accès de colère.

« Pourquoi es-tu si inquiet à propos de nous, d'être polygame en plus je ne peux pas dire que cela n'arrivera jamais ? Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais tu n'es pas prêt de toute façon. Pourquoi ne pas simplement suivre le courant et de voir où il nous conduira ? »

Harry pense au parole de Lucius. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec cette idée ? Il peux toujours y mettre fin si Lucius ne lui donne pas une vraie relation quand il sera réellement prêt pour cela. Au lieu d'utiliser des mots, ses lèvres s'approchent de celle de Lucius pour montrer sa réponse. Le blond ne perdit pas une minute et retourne le baiser avec la même ardeur. Lucius rompit le baiser, pour laisser le petit brun respirer et mordille le long de son cou tout suçant la jugulaire qu'il sentait palpiter sur ses lèvres. Ses mains travaillent avec dextérité sur le jeune homme et après quelques minutes de se traitement le pantalon de Harry est devenu très étroit. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent de nouveau puis Harry se positionne sur les hanches du blond où il pu sentir l'érection comprimé sous les vêtement de Lucius et il s'y frotte. Ils passent le reste de la nuit ensemble pour familiariser leurs corps.

_**HPLMHPLMHPLM**_

Les choses continuent confortablement entre Harry et Lucius. Ils se rencontrent 3 ou 4 fois par semaine pour un dîner dans un lieu public et finissent au Manoir Malfoy, en déchirant pratiquement les vêtements de l'un ou de l'autre dans leur hâte. Leur passion ne semble jamais se diminuer que se soit dans la chambre, ou dans la bibliothèque. Après qu'ils soient complètement rassasiés, ils parlent, en attendant le sommeil. Une fois qu'on le connait, Lucius est un homme sympathique et il peut faire n'importe quoi pour sa famille, si ils le méritent vraiment. Il a beaucoup d'humour et il peut toujours faire craquer Harry avec un sourire.

Les choses ne sont pas toujours très bon. Chaque fois que Harry lit quelque chose sur Lucius avec un autre inconnu d'un soir, il essaye de laisser couler sur lui. Il n'est pas polygame et il n'a pu s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Le sauveur était à Fleury et Bott, quand une main se pose sur son épaule. Il se retourne pour voir un visage qu'il n'a pas vu depuis un moment, Severus. « Salut. »

Les sourcils de Severus se lève car le ton de Harry était morne. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry ne sait pas pourquoi, compte tenu que cet homme lui a brisé le cœur, mais il lui raconte ses sentiments à propos de Lucius, y comprit sa jalousie irrationnelle.

« On dirait le début de l'amour, pour moi. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire comment tu te sens ? »

« Je ne veux pas perdre ce que nous avons. N'est-il pas mieux de l'avoir comme cela que de ne pas l'avoir du tout ? »

Severus secoue la tête négativement. « Si tu n'es pas heureux maintenant, ton mécontentement ne fera qu'augmenter. Mon frère peut te surprendre même avec ses sentiments. »

Harry sourit doucement à Severus. Il s'attendait à sentir une vive douleur en voyant son ex-amant mais cette douleur a pratiquement disparu. « Merci. En tout cas, comment vas-tu depuis ? »

« Je suis surpris que tu ne te décharges pas sur moi ? Après tout, ne penses-tu pas que je le mérite ? Je t'ai brisé le cœur, maintenant c'est Draco qui a brisé le mien. »

« Tu ne me connais vraiment pas si tu penses que je peux penser comme cela . Je ne souhaiterai jamais que tu sentes se genre de douleur. » Harry se tourne pour quitter le magasin mais Severus l'arrête d'urgence. « Attend. »

« Tu as raison. Je te connais mieux que cela. Je suppose que je me sens juste un peu amer à propos de tout. Je suis heureux que tu sembles avoir développer quelque chose avec Lucius, mais je ne veux plus être seul. »

« Severus, tu n'es pas un homme mauvais. Laisse les gens voir que tu as bon cœur. Tu dois prendre des risques même à être rejeté pour trouver quelqu'un de compatible. Je sais que tu es bisexuel, même si tu étais plus souvent avec des hommes. As-tu même considéré d'essayer avec une femme ? Tu auras peut-être plus de chance. Penses-y. » Pour montrer à Severus qu'il n'y a pas de rancune, il lui donne un rapide baiser sur la joue et part vers la porte avant que Severus puisse vraiment enregistrer.

_**HPLMHPLMHPLM**_

Quelques mois se sont écoulés depuis la conversation de Harry avec Severus. Il n'a pas suivi les conseils du Maître des potions de parler à Lucius. Les choses n'ont pas changé entre eux, et il sait que Severus à raison au sujet de son mécontentement, mais il a tellement peur de perdre l'aristocrate.

Harry est dans un parc que le monde des sorciers ont copié à partir du monde moldu. Il venait d'avoir une conversation intéressante avec un Nymphadora Tonks. Il semble qu'elle est commencé à voir un homme plus âgé et qu'ils ont un peu d'écart d'âge entre eux, pas aussi grand que Lucius et lui, mais toujours important pour ses parents qui ne sont pas contents du développement de leur relation. Harry ne peut pas dire à Tonks qu'elle est déjà amoureuse vu la façon qu'elle en parle et il est sûr qu'elle ne laissera pas ses parents faire obstacle à leur union.

« Qui est-il ? »

« J'ai peur que tu sois en colère contre moi. »

« La seule façon que je sois en colère, c'est que se soit Draco ou Lucius. Pour le premier, tout les deux, vous êtes cousins germains donc je ne crois pas que cela se produise. En ce qui concerne le dernier, je sais que tu ne l'envisageras jamais à cause de moi, donc je me vois mal à me mettre en colère. »

« C'est Severus. »

Harry cligne des yeux. Il est certainement choqué. Voyant le sourire incertain de Tonks, il ne tarde pas à la rassurer. « Severus et moi nous sommes plus ensembles. En fait, nous commençons à développer une certaine amitié et je lui ai dit qu'il devait faire un essai avec une femme... Je suppose qu'il a suivi mon conseil. Si tu l'aimes, je suis très heureux pour toi. »

« Donc, tu ne vas pas me menacer ? » Elle demande, avec un espoir brillant dans ses yeux.

« Bien sûr que non. Je peux t'assurer que tu ne m'as pas blessé. » Il répond avec nonchalance.

Elle était sur le point de répliquer quand un ricanement les interrompit. « Eh bien, regarder ce que nous avons là. Le jouet de mon père. »

Harry lève les yeux, déterminé à ne pas laisser ce petit idiot l'atteindre. « Je pense que tu es juste contrarié que ton père veut vraiment de moi. Ou peut-être tu es jaloux. Est-ce parce que tu me veux et que je n'ai jamais montré le moindre enthousiasme. Ou est-ce que tu convoites ton père, qui pense que l'inceste est dégueulasse ? »

Le visage de Draco est d'une teinte désagréablement rouge. « Ne pense pas que tu es grand et puissant. Mon père finira par s'ennuyer et te jeter comme un déchet que tu es. » Harry tressaille, comme si il est frappé par l'un de ses insécurités. « Ai-je trouvé un point sensible ? » il raille. « Pauvre Potter. Personne ne te désire. Personne n'a jamais pu t'aimer. Tu vieilliras tout seul et tu deviendras un vieil homme amer, comme mon répugnant parrain. »

Tonks s'hérisse à l'insulte faite à son petit ami. Elle est devenue encore plus furieuse quand elle a vu combien ses paroles ont fait mal à Harry. « Écoutez, vous, l'enfant gâté. La seule chose que vous avez c'est votre argent. Personne ne voudra jamais être uniquement avec vous parce que vous n'avez rien à offrir. Harry a la beauté, l'intelligence, la bravoure et un véritable cœur. Votre père devrait être ... et intérêt d'être honoré que Harry l'aime autant comme il le fait. S'il ne réalise pas le prix qu'il a c'est que Lucius Malfoy Abraxas ne vaut pas une cacahuète. »

« Je sais quel prix il est. » Murmure une voix profonde. Harry soupire et il regarde les yeux gris acier de son amant. « Je me sens très chanceux d'avoir un tel bel homme si fort autour de moi, mais j'aurai souhaiter entendre ces mots en premier de lui. »

Tonks rougit tandis que ses cheveux se change en rose. « Désolé Harry. » Elle s'excuse, mais il n'a guère entendu. Son attention est centré uniquement sur son aîné qui éblouissait son fils.

«Je ne te permets pas de parler à mon amant de cette façon. »

« Que pouvez-vous éventuellement voir en lui père ? Il est squelettique et un avorton mal aimer. »

« La seule personne qui a des problèmes affectueux, c'est toi. »

Ce n'était pas dit, mais Draco voyait l'avertissement dans les yeux de son père. Il avait presque déshérité car il avait jouer avec le cœur de son parrain, mais Lucius n'a pas pu le faire à la fin. Il savait bien que son père le ferai quand il perdra patience et s'il continuait à le pousser, il n'aura plus d'argent. Il frappe du pied suite à sa colère, oubliant qu'un bon Malfoy n'a pas à agir comme un enfant irascible.

Les yeux de Lucius s'adoucit alors qu'il regarde Harry. Sans quitter les yeux du jeune homme, il demande, « Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls Mlle Tonks ? »

Elle embrasse légèrement Harry sur la joue avant de s'enfuir quand elle voit la lueur de Lucius le visant.

Les yeux de Lucius est voilé par le désir lorsqu'il regarde Harry. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tes sentiments étaient si fort ? »

« Comment je le pouvais quand tu avais continuellement d'autres hommes ? »

« Je me divertissais jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt. Comment je suis supposé savoir que tu est prêt sans que tu me le dise ? »

« Comment je suis supposé savoir que tu voulais que je te le dise ? » rétorque Harry violemment. « Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir mon cœur se brisait de nouveau. Tu dis généralement ce que tu veux quand tu veux donc je supposais que si tu me voulais, tu me l'aurais dit. »

« Nous sommes tous les deux en faute ici. Nous aurions dû mieux communiquer tous les deux à propos de ce que nous voulons. Où allons-nous maintenant ? »

« Que dirais-tu de m'embrasser et de partir d'ici ? » Demande Harry hardiment.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrent avec une passion dévorante, le feu s'allume dans leurs bas ventre. Lucius le tient près de lui puis ils transplanent juste devant les grilles du Manoir Malfoy. Ils traversent la ligne de démarcation et ne voulant plus attendre plus longtemps, Lucius pousse Harry dans l'herbe.

Il léche le nombril de Harry, ce qui rend le jeune homme fou de désir et son pantalon de plus en plus serré. Harry déplaçe son genou légèrement sur l'aine de Lucius. Un gémissement rauque retentit. Ils se touchent partout où ils peuvent, en voulant toujours plus, que leurs peaux se touchent. Une fois que les vêtements du blond soient retirés, Harry avale le membre dur, tout en enroulant sa langue et mordillant, de temps en temps, délicatement le gland. La réaction de Lucius est magnifique aux oreilles de Harry.

Les mains de Lucius se glissent à l'intérieur du pantalon du jeune homme puis attrape la chair chaude et humide de celui-ci. Aucun des deux n'allaient tenir très longtemps, un besoin désespérait de se sentir. Leurs langues tournoient mutuellement dans leurs bouches, en se goûtant, en avalant chaque gémissements de plaisir.

Harry est inquiet, mais il sait qu'il doit lui dire cela. « S'il te plaît, cesse d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec d'autres. Ça fait mal. » Sa voix est si petite, si peu sûr.

Lucius caresse sa joue doucement. « Crois-moi, ils ne peuvent pas se comparer à toi. Se sera pas perdu d'avance, mais j'aurai besoin de ta compagnie au moins 4 fois par semaine. Penses-tu que tu puisses faire cela ? »

« Bien sûr, après tout, je suis un jeune homme en pleine vitalité avec un grand appétit sexuel. Tu craqueras en premier. »

« Nous allons voir à ce sujet. » Déclara Lucius avec un petit sourire entendu.

Leurs lèvres se soudent, mais cette fois avec douceur.

_**HPLMHPLMHPLM**_

Tout a bien commencé, Harry va au Manoir 6 fois par semaine mais il a voulu passer le septième jour avec Rémus et Bill. Assez rapidement, il en veut plus. Harry passe toutes les nuits au manoir, et passe les journées avec son père adoptif, en lui tenant compagnie alors qu'il travaille sur ses livres. Lui et Severus se sont réconciliés d'autant plus que Severus et Tonks se sont rapprochés. Severus a vivement nié, mais Harry pouvait voir que le mariage n'était pas si loin.

La prédiction de Harry était juste, bien sûr. Deux ans après leur premier rendez-vous, ils se sont mariés sur une falaise en début de matinée. Harry n'a jamais pris Severus comme un type romantique, mais le mariage était magnifique et il y avait tout ce qu'une fille puisse vouloir. Quand il a fait ce commentaire à Lucius, son amant eut un petit rire. « Tu crois vraiment que c'était une idée de Severus ? Il a eu un peu d'aide de ma part. »

« J'aurai dû le savoir. Au moins, il était assez intelligent pour te demander de l'aide. Je suppose que je lui donne un certain crédit pour cela. »

« Comme c'est merveilleux de toi. » Dit Severus ironiquement puis attrape Dora (ne peut plus être appelé Tonks) pour danser.

Lucius tire Harry plus près. « Harry, j'ai réfléchi. Tu vis pratiquement au Manoir et tu y passes chaque nuits. Pourquoi ne pas officiellement emménager ? Tu pourras toujours voir tes amis et ta famille pendant la journée. Tu pourras garder tous de tes vêtements et tes possessions. »

Les yeux de Harry s'élargissent et son cœur bat de façon irrégulière. « Es-tu sûr ? C'est comme un grand pas en avant. »

Les yeux de Lucius sont doux et plein d'amour que le blond exprime très rarement avec des mots. « J'en suis sûr et j'espère pouvoir un jour te lier à moi, si ce n'est pas trop exclu. »

« Bien sûr. J'aimerai rendre tout officielle et légale mais je ne pensais pas que tu ne sois jamais intéresser par ça. »

« Harry, je sais que je ne le dis pas beaucoup, mais je t'aime. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour te rendre heureux et de te garder près moi pour toujours. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il s'embrasse d'un baiser chaste. Ce baiser n'était pas une question de passion torride et de luxure, mais d'un amour tendre. Les deux hommes ont reçu le message très clairement.

_**Fin**_


End file.
